Paper handling systems frequently include both folding subsystems and inserter subsystems, often in combination with other subsystems such as postage meter subsystems, sorting subsystems, and stacking subsystems, although each of these subsystems can be separate stand-alone systems. To operate properly these systems require various adjustments which depend on the physical characteristics of the documents to be processed. Typical paper handling equipment adjustments may include, for example, gap setting for the drive and retard members of variable thickness document feeders, transport guide adjustment, folding stop plates and deflectors adjustment, timing information settings for jams and doubles detection, insert finger deployment adjustment, and glue line moistening adjustment. The specific physical characteristics of the media being processed include information concerning: mailing envelope size, shape, throat profile, flap profile, window size and location, and thickness; and the size, length and width, shape, and thickness of each of the other documents, mailpiece components, including any return envelope and other insertable materials, that will be included in a mail processing job. For matched mailings, where the envelope contents are specific to a recipient, information concerning the documents themselves is also relevant to insuring proper collation of the specific documents intended for a specific recipient. Typical components in a mail processing job include a mailing envelope and various sheets that are fed, accumulated, folded and inserted, along with a return envelope, into the mailing envelope and thereafter franked, sorted and stacked. Other elements of a mail piece might include cards, pre-printed glossy sheets, brochures, tri-fold inserts, etc. Accordingly, proper adjustment of paper handling equipment for a mail processing job can involve significant complexity due to the multitude of potential component types and the large number of necessary adjustments.
Prior systems for adjusting paper handling equipment often involve trial and error efforts on the part of an operator in setting up the equipment. When adjustments are required to adapt the equipment to handle mail piece components with a variety of dimensions, thicknesses, etc, if the adjustments are not make correctly, the performance of the equipment will be degraded. For example, if feeder gaps are not set correctly, misfeeds or multifeeds can occur. If the feeder sideguide is not set correctly, skew feeds or misfeeds can occur. If envelope stop position at an insertion station is not set correctly, the jam rate during the insertion process might be adversely affected.
Variations in the media can create problems in the adjustment of paper handling equipment, such as the need to correctly set the position of the side guide for the stack of media being loaded. For example, envelopes tend to be manufactured with generous tolerances on the width dimension. If a side guide in the envelope feed tray is set too tight, it can result in misfeeds. If the side guide is set with too much clearance to the edge of the stack, it can result in skewed feeds. Because of the generous tolerances on envelopes, detent systems to locate the side guide at the correct position frequently results in misfeed or skew feed problems. Alternately, depending on operator to adjust the side guides in the correct position depends on the skill and experience of the operator with a specific piece of equipment and is often an error prone operation. The result is a higher fault rate for the equipment performance.
Additionally, many operators of such equipment are not familiar enough with the equipment to make the adjustments correctly on the first attempt. In some instances, operators may not be aware that adjustments are necessary. In other cases, the adjustments may require a significant period of trial and error before peak performance of the equipment is achieved. Even the simpler tasks of loading stacks of paper or envelopes into feeders for feeding can be performed incorrectly. For example, envelopes could be loaded upside down, or with the flap facing in the wrong direction. These errors will result in machine malfunctions, which require extra steps for the operator to clear jams and take other corrective actions before attempting to resume running a job. All of this results in longer job time and less efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to quickly and efficiently obtain and employ information concerning the physical characteristics of the documents that will comprise a mail processing job, and use that information to either conduct adjustments automatically, or assist the operator in making the adjustments correctly the first time.